


the shadow in the background

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [98]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 898 - Mike/Kevin/Tom - I Miss You: Blink182</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadow in the background

They didn't work, the first time. Maybe they weren't in the right place, or it wasn't the right time, or whatever. Tom went back and did his thing, and Mike went on and did his, and met Kevin, who was nothing like what everyone seemed to think, and life happened. They both moved on.

Mike never thought that he and Tom would ever happen again. But Tom was kissing Kevin, his hands roaming down Kevin's tanned skin, and all Mike wanted was _moremoremore._ He slid in behind Tom, old memories combining with new ones to touch them both in ways that made them shiver and moan.

Kevin lay between them, after, in the wreckage of the sheets, breathing deep and even. Mike traced his fingers lightly over Kevin's arm. "We never were going to work, you and I," Tom whispered from where he lay, curled up against Kevin's other side. Mike nodded, skin rasping quietly against the pillow, and kept gently stroking, touching. "We're bad for each other," Tom insisted.

Mike smiled. "And Kevin's really good for me." He blinked, remembering Kevin's face as he was sandwiched between them earlier. "Maybe he's really good for both of us."

"An accidental threesome isn't enough, you want to do it again?" Tom asked, incredulous. "What about Kevin?" 

Mike walked his fingers up Kevin's arm, studied Kevin's face, and smirked at what he saw there. "I'm not hearing any protests."

Tom made an uncertain noise but didn't say anything else. Mike stared at Kevin's face until Kevin gave in and opened his eyes a crack. Mike winked and Kevin smiled and went back to feigning sleep. Mike knew they'd find a way to get Tom into their bed again.


End file.
